


Градус нежности

by Becky_Thatcher



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Thatcher/pseuds/Becky_Thatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зоро надоело смотреть</p>
            </blockquote>





	Градус нежности

**Author's Note:**

> В рамках зосанонедели  
> Бета Umbridge

Пир был в разгаре. Лучшее вино из запасов побежденного Дофламинго лилось рекой, лучшие повара Дрессросы без устали трудились, подавая изысканные блюда. Мясо жарилось на огромных вертелах, и Луффи хватал куски прямо с огня. Пираты, дозорные, бойцы из колизея и жители острова отмечали общую победу. Брук играл на гитаре, Усопп рассказывал про свои подвиги, почти не привирая. Девушки обсуждали что-то в сторонке. Санджи курил и задумчиво смотрел в одну точку в дальнем углу огромного зала. Он не моргал уже минут пять, лишь изредка улыбался проходящим мимо красоткам – Зоро не сводил с него взгляда весь вечер и злился.  
Привычка следить за Санджи появилась у него после воссоединения команды. Сначала он наблюдал за всеми, радуясь тому, что они снова вместе, затем переключился только на Санджи: ждал, когда у этого извращенца в очередной раз потечет кровь из носа при виде женщины, а потом смотрел просто так, без повода. Зоро научился различать мельчайшие изменения в настроении Санджи, узнавать, когда никотиновая жажда берет свое (двенадцать с половиной минут – слегка поджатые губы, двадцать минут – раздраженный тон, полчаса – гарантированная настоящая драка, Зоро иногда специально отвлекал Санджи от курения, чтобы развлечься). Он знал, как Санджи ведет себя, когда обдумывает меню или наслаждается закатом, как меняется выражение его лица при мысли о новом острове с местными продуктами и кухней. Он изучил Санджи вдоль и поперек, но таким – зависшим и отстраненным – видел впервые. Это незнание по непонятным причинам раздражало.  
– Эй, Зоро, прием! – сидевший рядом Фрэнки помахал рукой у него перед лицом. – Будешь? – он кивнул на кальян.   
– Давай, – кивнул Зоро. Почему бы и нет. Ему надо расслабиться и отвлечься. И заодно еще выпить. Ему порядком поднадоело тяжелое чувство, название которому он подобрать затруднялся. Зоро потер грудь, чуть выше шрама – привычное движение в последние недели – и затянулся.  
Сладковатый дым заполнял сознание, в мышцах растекалось приятное тепло. Зоро полулежал на подушках, сосредоточившись на вдохах и выдохах, медленных, плавных, спокойных. Он прикрыл глаз, отрезая себя от мира, но Санджи никак не хотел уходить из мыслей. Зоро вспоминал, как тот улыбался, когда вместе с поварами готовил пир, как смеялся шутке Чоппера. Видел, как он дрался в воздухе – темная фигура на фоне ярко-голубого неба. Слышал, как Санджи восторженно восхваляет новое платье Робин. Последнее воспоминание вызвало неприязнь, как всегда, когда Зоро думал о Санджи и его извращенных фантазиях. Потом мысли Зоро перетекли на Панк Хазард и Санджи в теле Нами. Он словно наяву почувствовал тепло узкой женской ладони в своей руке и услышал дурацкий комментарий Брука. К щекам прилила кровь, как и тогда. Не надо было ловить Санджи, подумаешь – синяк на великолепной заднице Нами-сан, не беда. Зато жизнь Зоро была бы намного спокойнее.  
Зоро старался прогнать воспоминания об этом моменте, но они упорно возвращались, словно в навязчивом сне, когда ты вынужден снова и снова проходить один и тот же путь, пытаясь найти выход. Ругань, раздражение, смех, хлопок – рука в руке. Снова ругань, снова раздражение, уже большее, и снова рука в руке. Зоро уставился на свою ладонь, сжал и разжал кулак, пошевелил пальцами. Почему-то подумалось, как бы ощущалась рука Санджи. Пальцы у него были длиннее, чем у Зоро, но сама ладонь немного уже. Или так только казалось, потому что Санджи не держал в руках ничего, кроме сигарет и кухонных принадлежностей? Зоро решил, что надо будет обязательно предложить ему померяться. Точно. Прямо сегодня.  
– Какой-то ты сегодня задумчивый, наверное, мало пьешь, – весело выдохнул Фрэнки у него над ухом. Зоро вздрогнул, подавился дымом и закашлялся.   
– Ты даже не стал с нами петь! – укоризненно произнес Усопп. Зоро не заметил, как они с Бруком пришли. Он одернул себя, огляделся по сторонам: праздник продолжался, в зале звучали разговоры, громкий смех, выкрики тостов, в воздухе висел дым от кальянов и сигарет.   
– Передай бутылку, в моей кончился ром, – повернулся он к Усоппу. Тот потянулся вперед, пошатнулся и рассмеялся, заваливаясь на Фрэнки.   
– Крепковатый табак, вам так не кажется, друзья? – спросил Брук, передавая Зоро бутылку.   
Зоро пожал плечами вместо ответа, отвинтил крышку и щедро глотнул. По телу прошла жаркая волна, дым в голове немного рассеялся, и Зоро понял, что если он хочет завтра проснуться, то пора уходить. Он поднялся, попрощался с командой и пошел к выходу.  
Санни покачивалась на волнах, доски под шагами Зоро приятно поскрипывали, ночной воздух холодил лицо. Щеки горели то ли от духоты, то ли от алкоголя, то ли от дурных мыслей, не желавших уходить. Зоро толкнул дверь в спальню мальчиков и замер на пороге.  
Санджи лежал на полу, упираясь ногами в стену. В зубах сигарета, рубашка расстегнута на несколько пуговиц, волосы растрепаны. В руке полупустая бутылка вина, Санджи поднес ее ко рту, не вынимая сигарету, и глотнул. На губах у него осталась темная капля, Санджи не обратил на нее внимания, отставил руку с бутылкой и посмотрел на Зоро снизу вверх.   
– Приперся, – вздохнул он. – Так и будешь стоять в дверях, пялиться на меня и ничего не делать? Не надоело?  
– Да иди ты, – машинально ответил Зоро и осекся. Смысл слов Санджи доходил до его затуманенного сознания чуть медленнее обычного.  
– Тормоз, – рассмеялся Санджи и сделал новый глоток. На губах опять осталась капля. Санджи закрыл глаза, а Зоро больше не думал. Пять широких шагов до стены, на которую упирался Санджи, секунда – чтобы присесть, еще одна – чтобы вытащить сигарету изо рта Санджи, уловить удивление в его глазах, а потом – слизать эту чертову каплю с губ.   
Вино было кислым на вкус, Зоро замер, не дыша, не веря тому, что сделал. Удивление в глазах Санджи сменилось пониманием, и он ответил на поцелуй.   
– Давно? – спросил Санджи, когда дыхание закончилось и они оторвались друг от друга.   
– С Панк Хазарда, – честно признался Зоро. – А ты?  
– Так же.  
Санджи перевернулся, сел лицом к нему, приложил ладонь к ладони Зоро, сплетая пальцы, и снова поцеловал его.  
– Сам ты тормоз, – выдохнул Зоро между поцелуями и рассмеялся вместе с Санджи. В груди было легко, мысли и ощущения наконец сложились в четкую картинку. Ладонь Санджи оказалась именно такой, как Зоро представлял, и лежала в его руке так, как хотелось. Так, как было нужно.


End file.
